(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container, more especially a container for cigarettes and the like, and a blank therefor.
(ii) Description of Prior Art
Cigarettes are conventionally packaged in a container or package of soft paper, a so-called soft pack, or in a container or package of a harder, semi-stiff paper or paper board, a so-called hard pack.
Various attempts have been made to simplify the case with which cigarettes can be withdrawn or dispensed by such containers, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,893; 3,439,797 and 4,240,543.
In designing improved containers it is also important to develop simple structures which do not use large amounts of paper or paper board and which have a minimum of wastage in cutting operations.
Desirably such containers should not require complex cutting and folding operations, or in any event such operations should be minimized.
One conventional cigarette container comprises a drawer member and a casing member; the cigarettes are held in the drawer member which slides inside the casing member. When a cigarette is desired the user draws the drawer member out of the casing member. One problem with this type of container is that the drawer member may, inadvertantly, be completely withdrawn from the casing member, thus requiring the user to reassemble the container and also resulting in possible loss or damage to cigarettes held in the drawer member, or lack of hygiene if damaged or soiled cigarettes are replaced in the drawer member.
This is both annoying and inconvenient for the user.
On the other hand, freedom to slide the drawer member out of the casing member is desirable to permit convenient access to the contents, especially when the container is partially empty.